La dernière Guerre
by Carter-O'Neill
Summary: Sam est responsable d'une enfant de 8 ans, personne ne connait so passé. Le SGC est toujours sous les ordres d'O'Neill. Baa'l est de retour. Oui je sais mon résumé est nul
1. Chapter 1

« Pour résoudre les conflits humains, l'homme doit élaborer une méthode qui exclut les représailles, l'agression et la vengeance. Le fondement d'une telle méthode est l'amour »

Martin Luther King Jr

**Chapitre 1**

Maman ? Qui préfères-tu Arthur ou Guenièvre ?

Dans la cuisine de sa maison, Samantha Carter portait encore le short de son jogging quotidien de 6 kilomètres, acheva de confectionner un sandwich à la dinde et le plaça dans le sac de déjeuner de Casey. Carter avait trente six ans et était lieutenant-colonel au sein de l'US Air Force. Sa fille adoptive prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine ensoleillée.

Alors ?, insista Casey. Qui tu préfères ?

Elle avait huit ans et souhaitait tout connaitre de la vie de la jeune femme.

Je les aime tous les deux, répondit Sam

Je sais, répondit Casey. Mais qui tu préfères ?

On dit : qui préfères-tu ma chérie. Et c'est Guenièvre

Moi aussi

Carter ajouta une pomme et un thermos de jus de fruits dans le sac et le referma.

Casey nous devons être bientôt prêtes.

Tu sais Arthur me fait penser à Jack

Quoi ?

Bah oui, Jack défend les autres. Il est le chef et il te protège comme Arthur

Ma puce, je n'ai rien de la damoiselle en détresse

Je sais mais il te regarde…

Casey. Mets tes chaussures, nous devons aller à l'école

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller

Pourquoi ?

Les autres sont méchants avec moi

Sam se pencha et commença à enfiler les baskets aux pieds de sa fille.

Ma puce, tu es une petite fille forte alors ne laisse pas les autres te marcher sur les pieds. Tu veux que je parle à leurs parents.

Non sinon ça sera pire

Sam acheva de nouer les lacets et balança les jambes de sa fille de côté

Où est ta veste ?

Pas besoin

Casey

Il ne fait pas froid

Peut-être mais il peut faire plus frais dans la journée. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malade.

Pourquoi tu es stressée ?

Parce que nous devons partir sur une planète et que je risque d'être en retard

Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

La jeune femme était sur le proche, elle reconnut la silhouette voûtée de son voisin Chris Singleton qui promenait son chien. Casey sortit et courut jusqu'à la voiture. Sam soupira devant l'insouciance de sa fille quand son portable sonna, elle le sentit de son short et lut sur l'écran

**G.O'N. SG-1 0304 JAC MVOCB

Elle secoua la tête. Deux étoiles indiquaient un message urgent le Général O'Neill, qui dirigeait le SG-C demandait une réunion de l'équipe phare de la base à propos d'un artefact du docteur Daniel Jackson. Qu'est ce que l'archéologue avait encore pu faire ? La notation finale le confirmait MVOCB ou Magnez Vous Ou Ca va Barder (argot de Jack O'Neill). La journée commençait fort.

Le trafic des heurs de pointe rampait dans la pâle lumière du matin. Sam réorienta son rétroviseur et tendit le cou pour vérifier l'ecchymose qui ornait sa pommette droite. Elle se souvenait encore du moment où elle avait reçu ce coup. Avec ses cheveux blonds coupé court, elle avait beaucoup de charme, des longues jambes et athlétique. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs soldats. La plupart des militaires hommes la respectait, ils la traitaient comme une sœur cadette ce qui l'arrangeait dans un sens.

En fait, Samantha Carter avait eu peu de problèmes au sein de l'armée, elle avait grandi avec un père qui était Général et avait perdu sa mère très jeune, elle avait un frère ainé.

Elle avait donc grandi dans une maison d'hommes. Elle n'avait jamais été une petite fille.

Après avoir obtenu ses diplômes, Sam s'était engagée dans l'armée de l'air suivant ainsi les traces de son père. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix, même s'il l'avait mise sur le chemin de Jonas Hanson. Après tout elle avait rencontré O'Neill, Teal'C, Daniel et bien sûr Casey. Sa famille. Les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et pour lesquelles elle donnerait sa vie sans hésiter.

Sam avait d'abord vécu à Washington, à l'époque elle travaillait à Washington sur le projet Stargate, elle avait étudié la porte sous toutes ses coutures, allant même jusqu'à créer l'iris de titane. Et puis un jour le Général Georges Hammond l'avait fait venir à une réunion de la plus haute importance, et sa vie avait réellement commencée là. Lasse de Washington et des mornes hivers, Colorado Springs lui offrait une base neuve, elle s'était imaginée au volent d'une superbe voiture, vivant dans une maison baignée par le soleil.

Elle avait bien acheté une voiture de collection et ne supportait pas qu'on la frôle, combien de fois O'Neill s'était moqué de ses tendances surprotectrices envers sa Volvo et sa moto.

Le quartier était calme, mais sa vie beaucoup moins, elle passait beaucoup de temps off-world, parfois la nuit quand Casey dormait elle songeait à leur avenir. Carter se faisait du souci pour l'avenir de la fillette, elle s'inquiétait de son éducation dans un système scolaire où les enseignants attendaient des élèves qu'ils sachent déjà tout, elle était inquiète quant au fait que si elle mourrait une seule personne pourrait éduquer Casey, et elle n'en avait jamais parlé à l'intéressé ayant plus que peur de sa réaction.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle travaillerait dans un tel programme, mais à sa surprise elle était à la hauteur. Elle aimait bien les militaires qui travaillaient également à la base. Les équipes SG étaient très solidaires, sauf les Marines. Les équipes ne partaient que rarement ensemble, mais combien de fois SG-1 avait été chargé de sauver leurs fesses de telle ou telle menace ? Elle avait un jour également sauvé les fesses de ce traitre de MacKenzie, et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné, renforçant le ressentiment avec les Marines.

Elle quitta l'autoroute et prit la direction de Cheyenne mountain, le long de la clôture métallique qui ceinturait le périmètre sud de la base. Elle gara sa voiture sur l'emplacement qui lui était alloué. Elle distinguait de loin les voitures du sergent Siler et de Walter. Son téléphone bourdonna une nouvelle fois.

Sam ? Vous êtes au courant de la réunion , dit Daniel

J'arrive, répondit Carter. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est en rapport avec un des artefacts de P3X575. C'est urgent, Jack est nerveux

Jack O'Neill était le commandant de la base. Il avait été leur supérieur, son mentor. C'était un homme franc, intrépide mais il obtenait des résultats. Après tout n'était ce pas l'important ?. Il connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque mission, connaissait les risques que ses hommes prenaient à chaque fois qu'ils passaient la Porte des Etoiles. Depuis quelques mois il dirigeait le complexe militaire, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des hommes les plus puissants après le Président.

C'était lui qui avait promu Carter et c'était…

… c'est d'accord ?

Quoi ?

Le lieutenant Donelly est là. C'est une sorte de nouvel assistant je crois

Ah oui

Elle avait oublié que le jeune militaire arrivé aujourd'hui. Un neveu de Kinsey, qui essayait de découvrir le monde de l'US Air Force, pas la peine de préciser que ce nouvel élément ne ravissait pas Carter. O'Neill pour se venger, assigné le gosse à sa charge, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait le pouponner pendant les six prochaines semaines.

Daniel, à quoi il ressemble ?

Il à l'air normal

Ca n'était pas très édifiant, et ne rassurait pas vraiment la militaire.

Dites-lui de me retrouver devant la salle de débriefing dans cinq minutes. Et assurez-vous qu'il ne se perde pas en route OK ?

Je vais l'accompagner

Merci

Carter raccrocha et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait quatre minutes pour atteindre la salle de réunion alors qu'il en fallait dix pour atteindre la pièce. Elle souffla et piqua un sprint, si elle arrivait en retard le Général aurait sa tête au bout d'une pique. Evitant des soldats qui déambulaient dans les couloirs, elle réussit à se glisser dans l'ascenseur. Le sergent Harriman lui adressa un sourire et se déplaça dans la cabine.

Mon Colonel

Bonjour sergent

Mon colonel, avez-vous lu le rapport sur l'artefact 02001i ?

Oui je l'ai lu hier, et tout semble ok. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Felger ne veut le mettre en zone

Oh le docteur Felger pense que l'objet peut….

Dites à Felger que c'est un ordre

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sam quitta la cabine, après un signe de tête envers son collègue. Elle approcha de la salle et remarqua un jeune homme d'allure lui adressa un salut froid tandis qu'elle s'arrêta en face de Daniel.

J'ai enfin eu le courage de publier mon premier chapitre alors s'il vous plait donnez-moi votre avis car je suis morte de peur à l'idée d'être passé à côté de l'esprit de la série.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Salut, Daniel.

Bonjour, Sam. Je vais vous laisser, Jack désire me voir avant la réunion.

Merci Daniel, ajouté Sam avant de le voir s'éclipser.

La militaire se tourna vers Donelly et se reprit.

Lieutenant Donelly, se présenta-t-il. Je suis votre nouvel assistant.

Son salut militaire laissait à désirer et la jeune femme comprit aussitôt qu'il ne la respectait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quelle branche de la famille Kinsey il appartenait, mais elle reconnut le type. Beaucoup d'argent, des parents qui pensaient pouvoir acheter les autres, des résultats passables dans les hautes écoles et un sens viscéral des privilèges.

Colonel Samantha Carter, dit-elle. Montez les escaliers. Nous sommes en retard.

En retard, répéta Donelly quand il se fût assis. Il n'est pas encore huit heures.

Lorsque le Général nous convoque en urgence comme aujourd'hui, il vous faut être là une demi-heure avant. La plupart d'entre nous ne quittent pas la base. N'était-ce pas comme cela à votre ancienne base ?.

Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans le quartier des officiers.

Vous étiez avec vos supérieurs ?

Oui, j'étais aussi peu que possible avec les autres militaires.

Carter soupira. Les six semaines avec ce type seraient bien longues, pensa-t-elle, et nom de dieu O'Neill avait intérêt d'écouter ses propos scientifiques pendant une année s'il tenait à se faire pardonner de ce « cadeau ». Le lieutenant bailla et demanda

Quelle est la fréquence des réunions ?

Tous les jours, voire plusieurs par jours en cas de crise.

C'est souvent, remarqua-t-il apparemment effrayé à l'idée de devoir se lever tôt pour assister aux briefings

Il lui faudrait vraiment enseigner le b a ba.

En fait nous devrions en faire plus souvent que cela. Nous sommes la première ligne de défense de la Terre, nous avons des ennemis dehors qui sont prêts à attaquer à tout moment et nous prenons au sérieux notre métier et la survie de la planète ainsi que des autres mondes. Alors avant chaque départ off-world nous tenons une réunion avec le Général et l'équipe SG. Ils signalent les différentes informations sur la planète, les dangers potentiels. A la fin du briefing le Général nous donne son accord et nous donne l'heure de départ.

Hum, il paraissait s'ennuyer.

Puis, reprit Carter, nous affrontons un problème plus grave et les réunions sont plus fréquentes. Il faut que ce soit sérieux, quelque chose qui affecte la survie de l'humanité. Si le général O'Neill a avancé la réunion à huit heures, vous pouvez être certain que ce n'est pas pour une ballade off-world.

O'Neill ?

Le général O'Neill à été promu récemment, il est le meilleur officier avec qui j'ai servi. Ses méthodes ne sont peut-être pas acceptées par l'état major mais ses résultats sont impressionnants et il n'a jamais laissé personne derrière. Il fut mon Co au sein de SG-1.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, et observa le tableau présent dans la pièce. Alors que la jeune femme attendait ses coéquipiers, l'alarme retentit dans toute la base. Sans perdre une minute elle se rua à l'extérieur de la pièce et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle, Walter tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier afin de fermer l'iris.


End file.
